


All I Want for Christmas is You

by YMR9



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clover is alive!, Confessions, Councilwoman Hill, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Headmistress Schnee, Pre-Relationship, Winter is whipped af, background fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMR9/pseuds/YMR9
Summary: 🎄 Christmas fic 🎄Winter has been dancing around her feelings for Robyn for months. Maybe this Council's Christmas trip will bring them closer together.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this fanart: https://twitter.com/CherryInTheSun/status/1341470754953695233?s=20 😳

“Are you sure you’re not coming with us?” Clover asked Winter the same question the third time this week, fifth, if she started counting from last month.

“I’m sure,” Winter replied firmly. “I told you I’d rather stay home, Clover.”

“We’ve been working hard to rebuild Atlas and Mantle over the past year. I think we all deserve some down time,” the new General said.

“Which is why I’m going to _relax_ at home instead of going on a trip with our co-workers whom I already see too often everyday,” Winter explained and quickly added. “No offense to you. It’s just that seeing them would make me feel like I’m still at work.”

“Well, that’s a valid reason,” Clover replied and smirked. “On top of your other reason.”

Winter could feel her face instantly heating up, but she put a hand on her hip and stood her ground.

“And what is that?”

“You know Robyn’s also not going.”

“That’s not-...,” Winter stuttered and lost her composure completely. She cleared her throat and said. “I have to stay home and check the Academy’s budget to prepare for the new semester.”

“Whatever you say,” the man muttered and rolled his teal eyes before heading to Winter’s office’s door. “See you at the Council meeting, Headmistress Schnee.”

The last meeting before Christmas was stressful as expected since they had to wrap everything up for the holidays, but as soon as Councilwoman Brown mentioned the upcoming trip where the Council members and around 50 staff members would take, the room became delighted.

“Anyway, I just had the whole place cleaned and put up some decorations, so I’m sure everyone will feel very festive there,” Councilwoman Camilla, who owned the resort in the outskirts of Mantle where they were going to stay at, spoke up cheerily.

“Speaking of feeling festive, remember when I said I had to stay here and oversee a construction site in Downtown?” Robyn chimed in. “Looks like it’ll finish early, so I can join the trip… if you still have any room available, Mrs. Camilla.”

Winter’s eyes widened at her words, and it was no doubt that Clover immediately quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

“There are plenty of rooms left, Miss Hill. You can even bring your Happy Huntresses,” the resort’s owner said, then she turned to Winter. “It’s a shame Winter can’t join us.”

“What? You still haven’t changed your mind?” Robyn asked.

“Well, there’s this work thing I have to do at home,” Winter mumbled.

“It’s Christmas, Miss Schnee,” Ivy Brown pointed out. “No one should work on Christmas.”

Clover added. “And I heard there will be shooting stars that night, which you can’t see under Atlas’ city lights.”

“It’s only two days and one night, dear,” Camilla said.

“I…,” Winter was struggling to find a word as she was getting more and more convinced.

Her eyes found Robyn and she knew wholeheartedly that if the blonde said anything further or just gave her a pleading look, she would crumble and give in.

And certainly, Robyn did just that.

“Come on, Winter,” the tall woman said softly and batted her beautiful violet eyes at her. “Come with us.”

Winter sighed, but a smile formed up at a corner of her mouth.

She uttered. “Fine.”

\--

The journey to the resort’s location only lasted fifteen minutes, thanks to the capability of their airships, and Camilla’s accommodation looked wonderful as she promised. There were around fifty wooden lodges in various sizes spreading throughout the area that was enveloped with pine trees. String lights were placed artistically on the roofs and there was a large Christmas tree in the middle of the resort ground. Hanging from the eaves of the lodges were cardboard cutouts of sugar canes, elves, snowmen and Santa Clauses, which drew attention from the children who tagged along with their parents.

Winter got to witness Qrow and Clover’s sweet reunion since the black-haired man flew in from Vacuo to spend time with his boyfriend. She smiled at them, yet she felt slightly sad that her family and most of her friends were elsewhere. She encouraged her mother, Whitley and Klein to meet up with Weiss in the western Kingdom, and her former subordinates whom she chose to refer as friends, were either with their family or on missions in other continents.

With these facts, it only made sense that she hung out with either Clover and Qrow or the Happy Huntresses since Clover, Qrow and Robyn were the only close friends she had here. They did their best to make her feel included, yet she still felt out of place being the third person hanging around a loving couple or being the fifth person joining a group of already tight-knit friends. What distracted her from this feeling was how Robyn managed to always be next to her, which caused another feeling to form in her stomach.

She did not know when this attraction started, but it must have something to do with the times she caught the blonde staring at her from across the table in the meeting room. Robyn usually quickly looked away at first, but lately her sight remained on Winter and she shot a smile at her and made her heart rate speed up every single time. Winter’s ever growing feelings for the tanned woman still surprised her sometimes. In the past, the Councilwoman from Mantle was nothing but trouble since she always challenged General Ironwood or stole supplies from the government. But thanks to access to more information as the Headmistress and her friendship with Robyn, Winter began to understand her actions and they got closer by the day. And occasionally, the roles reversed and Winter was the one who stared at the other woman… just like she was at the moment.

“...so yeah, this hook will work with trouts,” Robyn finished her explanation as she was teaching Winter how to fish.

“I’m sorry. Can you repeat that again?” Winter said apologetically since her focus was previously mostly on Robyn’s face.

“You’re okay, Snowflake?” the blonde asked with concern.

“I’m okay. I just spaced out thinking about… umm, work,” Winter made up an excuse.

“You work too much, you know that?” Robyn said and bumped her shoulder with Winter’s teasingly.

“I know,” Winter replied after a chuckle.

They fished and talked comfortably while Fiona, May and Joanna were sitting on a table next to the lake further away. It had been about an hour and the three other Happy Huntresses oddly had not approached Winter and Robyn. And when Winter turned to look at them, it seemed that they were discussing something while gazing at her.

With that, Winter was starting to have an idea why they had not come fish with her and the Councilwoman.

“Robyn,” Winter spoked up with hesitation. “Do your friends… still not like me?”

“What?! No. Why would you think that?” Robyn replied alarmingly.

“Well, they were talking and looking our way. Maybe… they don’t want me to spend time with you.”

“It’s the opposite, okay?” the blonde said, and strangely, her cheeks immediately flushed. “I- I mean,... they don’t hate you, I promise. They never even disliked you before.”

With Robyn’s assurance, Winter felt relieved and fully believed her. When she gazed at the three Happy Huntresses at the table again, they waved for her and Robyn to come over.

“Can I help you with something?” Winter asked nobody in particular and smiled.

“We rented boats,” Joanna said and pointed at the two vessels on the shore. “This one has two seats and this one has three.”

Fiona added and beamed. “So why don’t you and Robyn go take a row?”

“I’m not sure we’re done fishing yet,” Winter said and turned to her co-worker.

Before the blonde could speak, May cut in. “Robyn said she wanted to row, so I believe you’re done fishing, Winter.”

“I said that?” Robyn spoke and scratched the back of her head.

Somehow, the action earned a glare from May, which caused the violet-eyed woman to speak again.

“Oh, right,... I think I said that last night.”

“Have fun, you two,” Joanna said and stood up. She patted Robyn’s back and continued. “I heard rowing is the most effective if you sit facing each other.”

The thought of sitting face-to-face with Robyn on a boat surrounded by the beautiful environment was already too much, but Winter could not help but cast a glance to her side in hoping to see the blonde’s reaction to her friend’s words. It seemed that Robyn’s cheeks were in a shade of pink again and it caused Winter’s heart to thump in her chest.

Maybe Robyn felt the same about her and maybe this was a great opportunity for them to take that next step they had longed for.

Before they could move, their scrolls rang at the same time. When Winter looked at the screen, Camilla’s name was written on it, so she instantly picked up the call at the same time as Robyn.

“Ladies, I’m sorry to bother you, but would you and the Happy Huntresses please come to lobby in ten minutes?” Camilla said.

“Of course, ma’am,” Winter concurred.

“Sure,” Robyn replied.

As soon as they hung up, Fiona huffed. “Darn it! She had to ruin everything.”

Robyn turned even redder by what the Faunus woman said and Winter knew she must look the same herself. But at the same time, she was certain that their chance would come eventually, so she gave the blonde a reassuring smile and led her and their friends to the lobby.

When they arrived, it seemed that all Huntsmen and Huntresses who came on the trip were in the room, and Councilwoman Camilla promptly spoke up once she saw the new arrivals.

“Thank you everyone for being here and I would like to apologize for interfering with your leisure time. However, many of us are concerned for our safety. We know Salem is gone, but we also know that there are some Grimms remaining in Atlas and Mantle. So, Huntsmen and Huntresses, I would like to ask you to pair up and keep watch at the gates at night.”

Robyn’s hand immediately shot up. “I'll do that.”

After that, the violet-eyed woman glanced expectantly at Winter, which urged her to raise her hand up as well.

“I’ll pair up with Robyn,” she told Camilla.

“Thank you, Councilwoman Hill and Headmistress Schnee. Do you have the time of your shift in mind?”

“Midnight,” Robyn blurted out and whispered to Winter. “Is that cool with you?”

“Yes, it’s fine,” Winter replied.

“Are you sure, Miss Hill?” the dark-skinned Councilwoman asked. “You’re the first to volunteer, so you have the right to choose an early shift.”

“I’m hundred-percent sure,” the blonde said with determination.

Once Winter went back to her own room, she called her family and expected to catch some sleep to prepare for the late night shift. Her plan for a nap went futile, thanks to the thought of spending time alone with Robyn and what might happen. She took a shower and got dressed in winter clothes too early, and there was nothing else to do besides lying on her bed and constantly checking the time on the clock.

It was around 11:50 pm that she heard a tap on her door. It was Robyn with a big plastic bag in her hand and two grilling sticks resting on her shoulder.

“You’re ready, Snowflake?” the taller woman asked with a grin.

“Not as much as you,” Winter jested and motioned to the bag in Robyn’s hand.

“I stole some sausages from the kitchen just for you,” Robyn said with a wink. “Just kidding. I asked the cook nicely.”

Winter smiled at her and replied. “Looks like we need something to drink, too, then. Let me grab some water and tea.”

She went back inside her room and quickly gathered a kettle, two cups, a bottle of water and two packs of tea that the resort provided.

“Now I’m ready,” she announced while Robyn closed the door for her.

They were assigned to watch the east gate, which was surrounded by pine trees with string lights on them. The area conveniently came with a bench, so they settled down on it and made a fire. It did not take long until Robyn eagerly put the sausages on the sticks, so Winter took up the duty to boil water in the kettle. She left the water to heat up and took a stick from her friend before they watched the meat getting burned in silence together.

“This is nice,” Winter spoke up and scooted slightly closer to her companion.

“More than nice,” Robyn replied and gave her a soft smile.

In that moment, Winter wanted nothing more than leaning in to kiss her, and she would have done it if Robyn did not turn her attention back to the sausage.

“I think it’s ready,” the blonde observed and offered the cooked meat to Winter. “Be careful. It’s super hot.”

“Okay. I’ll take a small bite,” Winter acknowledged her and bit on the sausage.

Her eyes remained on Robyn’s while the Councilwoman was smiling at her again. It was a wonder that a simple action like this could feel so intimate, so Winter took a chance to return the favor by feeding Robyn once her sausage was ready.

“I think yours tastes better,” the taller woman commented with her mouthful.

“How did you know?” Winter asked and chuckled. “You haven’t eaten yours.”

Robyn gave an answer by taking a bite of the sausage on her own stick.

“Yup, yours definitely tastes better.”

Winter rolled her eyes at her playfully and took a bite from each stick.

“They’re the same,” she concluded.

“Do not argue with the campfire expert,” Robyn said stubbornly with a gleam in her eye.

“Well, thank you, Chef Hill,” Winter yielded and added. “Today and tonight have been wonderful whether I won the sausage grilling competition or not.”

She smiled at the woman in front of her and hoped to convey how much the moments they had been spending together meant to her, and suddenly, Robyn’s gaze at her became intense before she moved closer to Winter.

“You’re wonderful,” the blonde mumbled as her stare dropped to Winter’s lips.

Winter could feel a warm gloved hand resting on hers, so she held it tightly and leaned closer to meet Robyn half-way. Unfortunately, Robyn’s scroll chose that moment to make a beep sound.

“Who would text you at this hour?” Winter asked while trying her best to suppress her irritation.

“Oh, it’s just a reminder,” the Councilwoman said curtly and got up to make tea for both of them.

“Of what?”

“You wouldn’t want to miss this,” Robyn smirked and handed Winter a cup.

Winter was going to ask what her friend meant, but the bright yellow lines that abruptly lid up on the sky were self-explanatory. Her jaws dropped as she observed the shooting stars and she rested her head on Robyn’s shoulder as soon as she was next to her again.

They sipped on tea and watched the meteor shower quietly until Winter spoke up.

“You chose this shift so we could see this.”

“Yeah, I figured you would love it,” Robyn mumbled softly and asked. “Are you wishing for anything?”

Winter sat up and turned to face the woman she fell deeply for. Her hand found Robyn’s before she interlaced their fingers together.

“Can you... use your Semblance and ask me that again?” Winter said as a warm and burning sensation was spreading all through her body.

Robyn did as she requested and asked her. “Are you wishing for anything, Winter?”

“ _You_ ,” Winter said surely and a vivid green light lid up from their linked hands.

She could see Robyn’s eyes widened, but that only lasted a few seconds before the blonde pulled her into their long-awaited kiss. Winter kissed her back eagerly and happily, the cup in her hand slipping out of her grasp just so she could caress Robyn’s face and Robyn must have done the same because she was now wrapping around Winter with both arms.

And when they were out of breath, Robyn rested their foreheads together and held both of Winter’s hands in hers.

She spoke. “You already got me, Snowflake.”

With that, Winter kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Grimms at the gate were like "Y'all, should we like interrupt them?"
> 
> Clover's alive because someone used the Staff of Creation to bring him back, I think.
> 
> And I just think that Winter/Robyn kiss here tastes like sausage and that must be amazing. :’)


End file.
